Biggie E - Fuck KTT (feat. Shawn Dedrick)
'Fuck KTT '''is a diss track made by Biggie E and Shawn Dedrick that is targeting Kid Temper Tantrum. Lyrics Biggie E KTT has problems Huge fucking problems And we gon' get em 1: Biggie E First off, fuck the state of Utah that you claim Becoming immortal is not part of the game How come your video styles are always the same Your cringy videos put Leafy to shame I be creeping up the block like Michael Myers You say you get pussy, you're the biggest liar I don't want you to get the ad revenue you desire Your Arab stereotypes aren't required But then, yet again, Yeagar is a thot She's more conservative than Rick Scott She never have blood in her hands not And she's a pedophile, haven't you forgot And you also devastated Georgia You should get a heat stroke in Florida You bitches need the Torah You're no more dangerous than Dora 2: Shawn Dedrick This Little Dedrick, you always with the Windows Movie Editor You think you've seen your worst, predator Lee isn't gonna be, a senator Cause the girl who always sucks his dick is Lopez, Jennifer And I'm from Mississippi, yeah, I'm in the street You and your sister need to go back eating sweets I'm tired of the cancer that you constantly excrete After this, your subscriber count is gonna decrease 3: Biggie E And I'm not done, your videos gone too far Your exploitation is giving your kids a scar Your like the degradation of Kendrick Lamarr You mistreat your children more than in Qatar And I got a choppa that will give you holes You think abuse is funny, you have no soul I heard you rigged the Utah election in the polls You explode for little things, Leland has no control I bet your house smells more than the streets of India You fight the Greeks back Olympia Carole's a pig, she should be in Olivia Leland's no slower than an 98' Silvia And did you forget that I fucked yo momma I be destroying people's careers like Osama I basically own Lil Uzi's llama I will run your family over with a Mazda Shawn Dedrick And you will get womped up Get beat up You finna get shot in Jackson You Youtube will be past tense Your fans won't be treated with compassion Biggie E Fuck KTT Fuck Leland He should get murdered in New Zealand You will get no vagina, just cock And if you dare pull up, good luck Fuck KTT Biggie E and Shawn Dedrick Yeah fuck Leland, fuck Lee, fuck Carole, fuck Leanna And fuck Yeagar, Carlos, and everyone else who loves KTT We will pull up in Utah That's a promise Don't think we playing cause we ain't We will pull up, and we will kill you Like Trippie Redd, shawty know I kill people, real people R.I.P Triva * The track received positive, mixed, and negative reviews from critics and fans. **RapReviews gave the track a 6/10. They quote: "''It's a cliche of 'We will kill you' and a bunch of other crap. We thought the line 'You will get no vagina, just cock' was quite humorous and brutal in some areas.". **Ether Rates Diss gives the track a 4.5/10. He quote: "It's slightly below average to me because they're some rap cliches, Leland falsely accused of being gay and what not, but I thought the rhyming was decent.". **WORLDSTAR HIPHOP gave the track a 7/10. They quote: "Biggie E doesn't disappoint with his lines. However, Shawn kinda ruined the song with his short, weak lines.". **KTT fans and the KTT family themselves panned the song. Leland quoted: "FYI, I'm not gay, nor bi, and Yeagar isn't a thot! I hope you get killed!". Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Kid Temper Tantrum